


Late Night Observations

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Three times Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are strangers and the one time they aren't.





	1. Tall, Elegant and Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Chaeyoung is confused because honesty, how can someone be so intimidating _and_ attractive at the same time?

i. 

She was absolutely exhausted and the continuous lulls of light and dark from the subway car weren’t helping. 

Head swaying back and forth, Chaeyoung found herself struggling to keep both her eyes open as warmth from the heater permeated the space.

And as tempting as it was to simply lean her head against the glass and doze off for the next eighteen stops, she figured that probably wasn’t the best idea. 

Shaking herself slightly, she tried to occupy her mind by re-reading the countless flyers posted on the walls, some stacked upon another while others were simply too faded to even read. 

Seeing as she made this trip back to her apartment every night she should be used to it by now, but the last person who usually rode this late didn’t show and so it was just her and her thoughts. 

That was, until the car stopped, picking up one lone passenger. 

-

She was tall, elegant, and downright terrifying. 

If it weren’t for the uniform the girl wore, Chaeyoung would have thought they had just escaped from the scene of a murder, what, with all the dark red stains that were splattered across the white, short sleeved shirt. 

Eyeing them carefully from where she sat, she believed she could make out a blurry emblem of an EMT.

(Meaning that they weren’t a psycho killer looking for their next victim, or, at least, Chaeyoung was seriously hoping they weren't). 

Stealing glances from behind her phone, she noted the dark circles underneath the others eyes and rumpled appearance. 

Maybe they just had a long day at work and didn’t have time to clean up?

Either way, she was left unsettled even after the girl had gone.

ii. 

She doesn’t see the girl again for another two months. 

Quite honestly she had almost forgot about their little run in, but sure enough they cross paths again, this time in the midst of an overcrowded morning rush. 

-

She had awoken later than usual, curtesy of a faulty alarm and definitely _not_ because she had pressed the snooze button and forgotten to reset her backup alarm. 

After realizing this it was a mad dash to find clean clothes, pack her work bag, and stuff a burnt piece of toast into . 

By the time she had jogged to the station, the car was at full capacity and the seat she usually occupied was taken, leaving her to stand and wait as even more people crowded inside. 

Squeezing as close to herself as she could, she tried not to groan as people continually bumped into her. 

“Sorry.”

A soft voice let out, though she couldn’t find where it came from. Looking over her shoulder, Chaeyoung locked eyes with the same bloodied EMT from months ago- this time though, their uniform was crisp and clean. 

It was brief, and she herself could only manage a low, _you’re fine_ , before the other turned, leaving Chaeyoung to stare at their back. 

The rest of the ride was awkward.

Only on her end of course, but she couldn’t help it. 

Even though she didn’t know the girl, she could have sworn she saw a hint of recognition in the others eyes, and she knew she was probably overthinking it, but the car was hot and the closeness of everyone was overwhelming her.

(Chaeyoung passed the time by pretending not to be interested in what kind of detergent the EMT used.

Her guess was some type of citrus blend). 

iii.

She wasn’t going to say she was obsessed, simply, intrigued. 

The girl was undeniably attractive and yet, Chaeyoung couldn’t help thinking they were also extremely intimidating. 

It wasn’t like they had ever spoken to each other either, or that Chaeyoung knew anything about them personally. 

All she knew was they were an EMT, ridiculously tall, and never smiled. 

-

It was a late night again when she saw them again. 

Except this time, the girl wasn’t wearing her usual uniform, but what appeared to be her casual clothing. 

And she couldn’t deny that she might have let her gaze linger for a bit longer than usual. 

How could someone make an oversized hoodie and jeans look _that_ good?

Tearing her attention back to staring outside the window, Chaeyoung swallowed hard and tugged the scarf closer to her face as she felt a warmth spead across it. 

iv. 

She’s late. 

Again. 

Why did these things always happen to her?

Bringing her watch up to her face to check the time again, Chaeyoung sped around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the station coming into view. 

And it was so close, all she had to do was cross the road and she would make it with a minute to spare and then- 

“Watch out!”

-

Blinking, she finds herself seeing blue. 

There’s something near her, but all she can see are blurs and everything was muffled as she was underwater. 

“-ss. Miss! Can you hear me?”

Turning her head slightly to the left, Chaeyoung lets out a hiss at the burn in her neck. 

“Miss, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?”

She hears them, but she zones out the minute her mind is able to focus and sees that it’s the same girl from the subway. 

They were crouching down, allowing her head to rest in their lap and she finds that their eyes were really, really pretty, were their eyes always that pretty?

“Miss? Hold on, an ambulance is on its way alright?”

“You, I know you.” She finally speaks, brows furrowing. 

The girl lets out a small huff of laughter. “You mean from the subway?”

“Yeah.” She smiles, but a pinch at her side takes her attention away from the girl. “W-what happened. Oh! I’m going to be late!”

She tried to sit up only to stop a quarter of the way, letting out a gasp at the rush of pain from her side. 

“Careful, you’ll agitate your ribs.” The other scolded. “You didn’t watch carefully enough and a car hit you. Luckily, it was going slow enough in the turn that you weren’t killed.” 

“Huh, I don’t remember.” She whimpered, feelings suddenly magnified at the news. 

“Once the ambulance comes you’ll be fine, I only see some external bruising, probably a broken rib or too but no signs of a concussion or internal bleeding.”

“Is that- good? ‘Cause it doesn’t feel good right now.”

“Just try and relax for a bit, they shouldn’t be too far away. Once they come we’ll get you some pain killers to dull the ache.”

“Okay.”

In reality it’s only ten minutes, but clutching at her side feels like an eternity. 

Finally though, the telltale sirens could be heard and a large van screeches to halt just meters away from her. 

Two medics hop out and immediately rush towards her, getting a rundown from the girl before she’s placed on a gurner and loaded into the back, but she realizes that it’s just her. 

“W-wait, are you not coming?” She questions, starting to already feel the effects of the IV.

“Me?” The girls eyes widen. “Oh, no. This isn’t my unit. They’ll take good care of you though.”

“But- I didn’t even get your name.” Chaeyoung sulked. 

The girl lets out another laugh before showing her a slight smile. “Tzuyu. My name is Tzuyu.”

“Tzuyu,” She repeats back, nodding in fascination. 

“And you are?”

“Me? Oh, I’m Chaeyoung. My name that is, my name is Chaeyoung.” 

“Right, well, try to be more careful alright Chaeyoung?”

“Alright.” 

The doors close and the soft beeping of the monitor is all that she’s left with. 

And despite being hit by a car Chaeyoung can’t really find it in herself to be too upset, after all, she got to talk to the prettiest girl in the world. 

(She falls asleep halfway to the hospital, dreaming of late night subway terminals and bright brown eyes). 


	2. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Things in italics are flashbacks and this chapter is set further into the future (almost like an epilogue from last chapter). Apologies for any typos and that it took me so long to write this. Thanks for reading though and I hope you enjoy!

// 

She's just beginning drift off when there's a slight dip in the bed and someone is settling themselves next to her- an arm gently winding itself around her middle.

Chaeyoung lets out small sigh of contentment before shifting slightly to press herself closer to the person.

"What time is it?" She asks, voice cracking slightly from tiredness. 

"Three." 

Hiking the blanket up higher to rest just below her chin, she feels a pair of hands slip under her shirt. "Tzuyu!"

"Mm." 

"You're cold." Chaeyoung whines slightly but only draws the latter closer. 

"Sorry." Tzuyu nuzzles into her hair, breath coming as warm puffs against her ear. "Did you stay up? You didn't have to." 

"It's fine, I wanted to." She finally opens her eyes and twists so they're facing each other. Her body felt light and she was drained from work that evening, but she was used to the odd hours Tzuyu worked and always tried to maximize their time together. "Save a lot of lives?" 

"A few."

Eyes drooping, she lets her head fall to Tzuyu's shoulder and feels a pair of lips curling into a smile against her temple. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"Mm." 

//

_"Stop laughing it isn't funny."_

_"No, you're right it isn't funny."_

_"Thank y-"_

_"It's hilarious."_

_Nayeon is seated next to her hospital bed laughing like a hyena and really, she should have know better than to call her._

_"If you're just going to make fun of me then I'm calling Mina instead." Chaeyoung huffs out, tugging uselessly at the iv still hanging from her arm._

_"Eh, sorry, sorry." Nayeon wipes at her eyes before cracking up again. "It's just so- you."_

_"What, to get hit by a car?"_

_"And to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, don't forget that part."_

_Eyebrow twitching, she barely holds herself back from smacking the older woman when the doctor appears in the doorway._

_"Ms. Son?”_

_“Yes?” She’s quick to situate herself further up on the bed, watching as the doctor flips through a thick looking chart._

_“Well, I’m happy to inform you that you’ll be able to go home today.” The doctor smiles at her and pulls out an x-ray. “This, shows the part of your torso that took the most damage. Thankfully, nothing was broken, just bruised. You’ll be sore for a couple weeks but, I’d say you’re very lucky.”_

_“So she’s free after she gets discharged?” Nayeon asks, becoming serious._

_“Yes. I will be prescribing to her some medications, for the first week we recommend no heavy lifting or exercise for her ribs to heal fully. We also strongly recommend someone stays with her or is able to help her through the first week at home.”_

_(And that, is how Nayeon ends up wheeling her out of the hospital, happy to have acquired a new roommate for the week._

_“This is gonna be great right?”_

_“Uh, yeah, totally.”_

_Chaeyoung just hoped she would be out of it most of the time, unsure of how much she could actually handle the other’s teasing)._

_-_

_She spends two weeks vegging out on Nayeon’s couch, and luckily, Jihyo is there to mitigate Nayeon’s temperament._

_“Did you call your work?” Jihyo asks over the movie marathon they were having._

_“Yeah, they said I can just come back when I’m cleared by the doctor.”_

_“So, can we get a picture of this girl or something, because I’ve looked through nearly every data base I have access to and I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Nayeon pauses the movie and inches closer to her on the couch._

_“What girl?” Jihyo her head to the side in confusion._

_Chaeyoung simply groans and pushes the bowl of popcorn she was holding away. “This is why I don’t tell you anything.”_

_“Come on, you've never shown interest in anyone before, how can I just let this slide?”_

_“Who are we talking about?” Jihyo’s head oscillates between them._

_“Chaeyoung has a crush on some EMT she met on the subway.”_

_“Oh, well that’s…nice. But, how do you know they aren’t some serial killer?”_

_“Please,” Nayeon scoffed, “the chances of them being a serial killer is like- one in a million.”_

_Chaeyoung just let’s her head lull back against the cushion, head beginning to hurt as her two friends continue their light banter._

_“Tzuyu is not a serial killer or a e, she’s just this girl I’ve run into a couple times.”_

_“Wait, Tzuyu? You got her name!” Nayeon practically pounces on her._

_//_

“Do we have any cream?” Tzuyu asks, head buried in the fridge. 

“It’s in the door. Do you have a morning shift today?”

“Yeah, and then another this evening.” 

Turning from her place at the sink, Chaeyoung purses her lips into a small pout. “What about tomorrow?"

“I have to do a presentation for the new recruits tomorrow, and then since it’s the weekend my rounds will be a couple hours longer than usual.” Tzuyu moves closer to place a hand on her waist. “But, Sunday. Sunday I’m totally free.” 

“Mm, good. Because I’m stealing you the entire day.” 

//

_“You know you don’t actually have to come with me, right?” Chaeyoung eyes Nayeon from the side as they brush against one another on the bus._

_“Please, we’re finding this Tzuyu no matter what.”_

_“You mean you, not us, just you. I refuse to be apart of your stalker shenanigans.”_

_“Asking around at the hospital is hardly stalking..” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “I could just look her up at work, but you won’t give me a last name. That, would be stalking.”_

_“Aren’t you a police officer? Doesn’t that mean you’re supposed to follow the law?”_

_“Geez, relax a bit will you? I’m just going to ask some questions- no harm done.”_

_-_

_When they arrive at the hospital, Nayeon and her split ways, something she’s grateful for. Her check up goes well, and she’s told she can return to work, but when she exits the doctors office is when she wishes she’d stayed inside a little longer._

_“Chaeyoung! Look who I found!”_

_Nayeon is smiling widely in her direction, waving her hands in the air while nearly hopping from foot to foot- next to her stood Tzuyu, clearly amused by the spectacle that was Im Nayeon._

_“H-hey, how did you-“_

_“I found her waiting outside in her van, she had a drop off for this hospital, right Tzuyu?”_

_“Uh, yeah, that’s right.”_

_She nods politely, while reaching for Nayeon’s hand, desperately trying (and failing) to pull her away from Tzuyu._

_“What?” Nayeon asks loudly when she realizes someone trying to get her attention. “Oh, I see. I’ll just let you two catch up while I go wait for the bus. It was nice meeting you Tzuyu!”_

_They’re both left watching Nayeon shuffle to the bench a couple meters away, and Chaeyoung has to bite her tongue as she feels her face heat up from secondhand embarrassment._

_A huff of laughter is heard from behind her and so she turn to see Tzuyu smiling widely. “Your friend is very, bold.”_

_“Ah, yeah she is. Sorry, if she bothered you.”_

_“It’s fine. I was actually- wondering how you were doing.” Tzuyu looks away then, pushing the tip of her shoe into the concrete below._

_“Oh, I was discharged a couple weeks ago and am just getting ready to get back to work.”_

_“That’s good. i’m glad you weren’t seriously injured.”_

_“Y-yeah. Me too.”_

_“Your friend said you talked about me-“_

_“Oh god,” Chaeyoung waves her hands infront of her quickly, “I didn’t- I mean. Well, I may or may not have mentioned you a couple times. From helping after the incident is all.”_

_Her entire body feels like it's on fire and she wished the ground would just swallow her whole or some catastrophic event could happen so she could run away from the awkward situation._

_Glancing back to where Nayeon stood, she glared harshly in her direction, already formulating a way to get back at the older woman._

_“Well- it was my pleasure to help you.” Tzuyu speaks, getting her attention back. “I was actually wondering if wanted to get dinner sometime. After one of my shifts or your work.”_

_“Dinner?”_

_“I mean,” Tzuyu appears to twist nervously, “it just seems like you work late sometime, and so do I so- if you aren’t too tired one evening did you want to go and get something to eat?”_

_-_

_(Nayeon would cling to her the entire ride back with a smug grin attached to her face._

_“See, was that so hard?”)_

_//_

It’s late that Saturday when Tzuyu comes back, stumbling over her shoes as she enters. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, how was work?” She asks, pausing her typing frenzy to gaze at the other over her computer screen. 

“Busy, I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can do something?” 

“Sure, if you want.” 

Glancing at the clock, she notices it’s nearing four o’clock. 

She hadn’t had time to go to the store that week and the only other place that would be open was the 24-hour diner across the street, that was, if they actually felt like going out. 

But her work schedule had been fairly packed that week, so busy in fact, that she had taken home her remaining projects so that they would be done in time for Monday. And she knew Tzuyu had to be dead from working overtime the whole week.

Grabbing her cell phone from the table next to her, Chaeyoung punches in the number of their favorite takeout place and orders enough food for them to have leftovers tomorrow. 

Tzuyu walks back into the room then, hair wet from the shower and settles down on the floor in front to her, mouth opening in a wide yawn. 

“I order your favorite.” She smiled, taking the towel from Tzuyu’s hands and proceeded to ruffle her hair dry. 

“I thought we could go out though.” 

“Well, quite honestly I wasn’t really feeling it tonight. Plus, you look like you could pass out at any moment.” 

“Mm. Did you get the chicken?” Tzuyu asks, taking the towel back and bending her head to glance up at her.

“And the vegetable.” 

“I’m sorry I was so busy this week.” 

“It’s okay, I get it. We we’re both pretty busy.” 

They stare at eachother for a moment, smiles small but bright. 

“I love you.” 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to write a Chaeyu fic. Apologies for any typos/spelling errors, thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
